The Demons of CampHalfBlood
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: 500 years ago, Sesshomaru had two children-but not the normal hanyous. They are half demon...and half god. This is the story of Emiko InuTaisho, daughter of Athena. PercyXoc
1. Chapter 1

**This was started a long time ago, but i've been in a black butler muse lately, so i've been working on my story TABBY CAT, which i have promised to update weekly, and if my bribe goes correctly, bi-weekly. So, that takes first priority. but, i have the first...uh...3 or so chapters done on this. I just dont know when i'll update, as TC takes priority. But, i have been in a Inuyasha...uh, mood i guess, and Percy jackson is creeping up on me again, so...i may end up updating this sooner rather than later.**

**It IS an OC fic. I love OCs. And hate Annabeth. Put two and two together.  
>Also, i absolutely love Shippo and Souten together, even though Souten is only in one episode.<br>I apologies for any Mary-Sueing in advance. But, since she _IS _the daughter of Sesshomaru...of course they have to be perfect. They're _Sesshomaru's _children.**

* * *

><p>Sleep was such a wonderful thing. I enjoyed it to its fullest, relishing in the contentedness of waking up.<p>

I grinned lazily into the pillow, pulling it closer and curling in on myself.

My happiness was short lived, by my father's footsteps coming up to my room, coming to wake me for school.

In my own opinion, I found no reason to go to school, seeing as both me and my sister had been in the same grade for the past almost fifty years, due to our gradual aging. I was almost a hundred years older than my sister, however we both looked the same age. As it currently was, we both looked sixteen, and while I was getting close to my five hundred thirty-second birthday, my sister Keiko just recently reached her four hundred fifty-fourth birthday last month.

My father knocked on Keiko's door first, before he moved onto my room.

"Emiko. It is time to awaken."

I groaned. "Oh, come on. All we're doing important today is Watergate, and we were apart of it!" I rolled over, our gold eyes meeting. "Come on, you can let us stay home today. I know more about Watergate than that idiot…" I mumbled to myself as an after thought.

The corner of his lips turned up slightly. "I am not making you go to school today. Inuyasha and his Miko are visiting, and Kagome has threatened that if I did not allow you to see your family, that she would, quote, 'place a sacred arrow somewhere that will prevent you from having anymore children.'

I snickered. That so sounded like Aunt Kagome. "Is Uncle Shippo and Aunt Souten with them?"

He nodded, and I smiled. "Get dressed, Emiko. Also, when you get back, begin to pack. We will be leaving for New York once this year has ended."

I nodded. "Which is in a week's time."

"We may leave sooner. I have business I need to take care of there." Dad said, walking out of the room, his long hair swaying. I never understood why he kept it that long. Perhaps it was because it was straight. My hair was curly, a trait dad said I obtained from my mother, a woman I have never met.

I crawled out of my bed and somehow got myself to the bathroom, splashing water on my face to wake up. Deciding to take a shower, since I was undoubtedly going to go shopping, I ran a brush roughly through my hair, pulling out all the tangles sleeping did to my already messy curly hair.

After stepping out of the shower, I gently and cautiously applied cover make up to my markings. On my forehead was a crescent moon, identical to both my father's and my sister's. However, the marks on our cheeks differed. While father had two strips on each cheek, both Keiko and I only had one, coming from the one dog demon parent. Keiko's went up to almost touch the corner of her eyes, and mine dipped down and curled around jaw.

Unlike my father, who was a full demon and could manipulate his image to how mortals saw him, I could not. He said it would come with age, and that he did not accomplish this successfully until about the early seventeen hundreds.

I sighed. If dad was two thousand five hundred when I rounded to the nearest ten, then I had a long way to go before I could do that. So for now, I stuck to dabbing make up on my markings, despite how sensitive they were.

My eyes, while gold, tended to turn gray when under pressure, or if the light caught on them when I was extremely happy. Keiko's did the same, except hers seemed to be a lavender pink color instead of gray.

The thing that set me and Keiko off from looking like a full demon was that our ears were rounded, for the most part. Dad's ended in a sharp elfish ears, and while ours did pinch some, it was not enough to draw attention. Many people who did see them thought they were cute.

Going back to my room and pulling on skinny jeans and a t-shirt, I began to run my hand through my hair. I was the only one with curly hair in my family. Well, Uncle Shippo's was kind of, but his only curled slightly. If he allowed it to grow, it would fall into light curls or harsh waves, which ever saying is preferred. Mine liked to form ringlets, and when I attempted to straighten it, it would merely jump back after an hour or so. While curled, it hung at my shoulder blades, but went to the small of my back when straightened.

Sighing, I put a couple clips to hold my hair, deciding it was best to just let it air dry. If I didn't brush it, it wouldn't frizz up, and stay in the cute to tolerable range.

Placing the necessities in my pockets, this including my phone, iPod, and money, I walked out of my room with my shoes in hand.

My sock-covered feet made a slight padding against the carpet, and that soothed me for an unknown reason.

My sister bounded out of the room, dancing forward towards me.

"Good morning, Emiko."

"Morning." I said, yawning, not really caring what other people thought of me, since many already thought I was the tomboy of the family. Despite seemingly being twins to the mortals, we were almost the complete opposite. Keiko wore skirts, blouses, and shoes that accented her wonderfully, and made every part of her appealing. Along with that, I envied the straight hair that had the slightest wave, causing it to be more bouncy and voluminous than our fathers, and in all honesty, that was saying something. Again, Dad said this came from her mother.

We both knew we didn't have the same mother. Dad made no means to hide it from us, and when we asked for the first time about our mother, he said mother's. He began to explain how both women viewed us as gifts to him.

We also both knew that nether woman could have been mortal. We would have aged considerably if that was the case. Uncle Inuyasha-while his aging had slowed down considerably over the years- it was obvious that he aged faster than Dad. Dad appeared perhaps thirty, but even that was pushing it. A normal person would guess that Inuyasha was thirty five or so. Dad used to claim that age when we looked younger, able to pull off being our father. However, due to our physical aging and his lack-thereof, he began to claim being our uncle. Mortals found no problem in this, and it was no longer questioned when registering for school.

I began snickering.

"What's so funny?" Keiko asked, turning to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the time when dad was registering us."

"There were quite a few of those times, Emiko."

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at her. "I meant the time when the guy freaked out because his name was Sesshomaru."

Keiko began snickering as well. "Okay, that was funny. Then dad had to take the name Kaemon in public."

"I think that hurt his pride." I answered, nodding.

Keiko giggled. "Anything hurts his pride."

We walked into the living room, still giggling to ourselves.

Dad sat on the couch, an eyebrow raised at Uncle Inuyasha. Said Uncle was glaring, and I couldn't help but snicker as I saw his dog ear twitch, his baseball cap in his hand.

Uncle Inuyasha's hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and came to his waist. "Feh." Was his only word as he headed to the kitchen, and began to ransack our fridge.

"Uncle, you know, I don't want to starve so leave something in there for me." I called out to him, and I was greeted with another 'feh'. Ah, what a lovely man.

I rolled my eyes, and went to hug my Aunt. Despite her having three children, each a quarter demon, five hundred years ago no less, she was still remarkably young. No one saw her while growing up, but we found it odd when Uncle Inuyasha was madly in love with this woman, even though he had randomly come upon her on the side walk. You can say, everyone my age and younger were in shock to see him randomly walk up to a woman and kiss her, and going at it like he could mate her right then and their.

Once again, I giggled at the memory. That had been five years ago, and she was currently twenty three, almost twenty four.

"Hello, Emiko." Aunt Kagome said, releasing me. I smiled at her and got hugged from behind from Uncle Shippo.

"Ah! Uncle! Hello to you too!" I said, squirming. He laughed, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello, niece. Did you happen to make any gingersnaps?" He said, his green eyes popping out under his red hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun sniffing them out before Uncle Inu gets them. He's raiding the kitchen, remember?"

At this, he darted to the kitchen, and I turned to my other aunt.

"Aunt Souten." I said, smiling. While I found it rude to pick favorites, I was a hypocrite in the fact that I preferred my Aunt Souten over Aunt Kagome. I also knew Keiko preferred Aunt Kagome over Aunt Souten, so neither Aunt was getting more or less attention from their nieces.

"So, when are we going to go shopping girls?" Aunt Souten said, smiling at us. My father stood up. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Dad was looking out the window. For being almost summer time in California, it was rather cool out. "You go shopping. I will begin packing your things girls."

Both me and Keiko were confused. "But I thought we were leaving after school ends?"

"Were leaving tomorrow morning." Everyone was quiet. Dad sighed. "If you don't go now, I will make you start packing."

We darted for the door, everyone but me grabbing their purse on the way out. I smiled as I was the first one out, having my wallet in my pocket already.

"Come on, lets get to the mall!" Aunt Kagome looked over her shoulder, looking down the street, in the same direction that Dad had been looking. She then shooed us into the car, before getting in the drivers seat herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Continue? No continue? Well, i'm still going to update it even if you dont like it. Oh well. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, ah, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>When we got home, we each had about ten new outfits. Or well, three of us did. Keiko bought probably a whole closet full, due to her flirting to get the man to get everything on sale, sometimes over fifty percent.<p>

I wasn't sure where she got it, but Keiko could get people to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. However, the only time she ever used this was when we were shopping, due to dad saying he didn't want her using this compulsion ability often.

Both of our favorite Aunts helped us respectively, meaning Aunt Souten followed me to my room. I pointedly noticed my dresser was emptied out, along with my closet. On the back of my closet door, was a note.

_Put everything else you wish to bring on the bed. There is also a few suitcases in the hall closet for you and your sister for the clothes you undoubtedly bought. I've already taken yours and your sisters things to the plane. I will be home shortly, if not before you arrive._

Sighing, I began to pull everything I wanted to take with me to New York, and Aunt Souten helped me narrow it down to four categories. Need, don't need, want, and don't want.

There were quite a few times when the don't need and want crossed over.

"Oh, this is cute." Aunt Souten said, holding up an owl pendant necklace.

"Dad got it for me, saying it represented my mom."

She smiled. "It does."

I blinked. She knew my mom? Apparently I voiced these thoughts, because she asked what was that.

"You knew my mom?"

Aunt Souten shook her head. "No. But I know of her. In fact, many people do. The same with you're sister. Oh, that was a funny time." She said, laughing.

"What?"

She sighed. "Well, it wont hurt to tell you a story while we work." She giggled. "Keiko's mother does not like to reveal her identity to her suitors."

"Even after they marry?"

"Keiko's mother most certainly does not marry." Aunt Souten said, in a sternful playing way. "Anyways, Keiko's mother saw Keiko as a gift to your father, and had not planned to tell him her true identity, though she went by the name Maiya."

"Beautiful forever?"

Aunt Souten nodded. "Yes. Shippo and I were walking along a path, when we came across them. I figure you were probably at the castle or something of that manor, but in Sesshomaru's arm was a tiny bundle, and a small hand was reaching for is armor spikes. It was when she had her back turned that he called her out, and by Gods, she was surprised. Apparently no one had figured out who she was before. At least, not before she left. She was under the impression that now Sesshomaru wanted her to stay with him forever, seeing as she's immortal too, but he merely turned and walked away, saying he knew who she was from the beginning, and that he would not force her to stay if that is what she wished. I'm actually under the impression she did want him to force her to stay, but since he didn't she took her leave."

I blinked at the story. "Wow…that's…I'm not sure how to describe it. Amazing? Intriguing? I'm kind of hurt to hear that while Keiko's mom must have enjoyed the fucking, mine apparently didn't."

Aunt Souten burst out laughing. "Dear, you're a special case. Due to you're mother claiming to be a maiden for as long as she is a being, you're birth was a bit different."

"Wah?"

"You were not conceived the normal way."

I blinked. "Okay, I may not like school, but I believe in biology, the only way to create an offspring is to mate."

She began to snicker again. "For most creatures, yes. Actually, I believe you're mother is the only one that can create offspring the way she does."

"She is."

Aunt Souten jumped about ten feet in the air, and said air cackled with electricity. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru. I was merely telling Emiko stories as we worked."

"Hn. I am to assume no names were mentioned?"

"Other than your's and Maiya? No." Aunt said, shaking her head. He nodded and continued down the hall. "Come on. Lets pack all this. Shippo is no doubt complaining of hunger, and I promised him he could take me to this fancy-smancy restaurant."

I giggled at the way she said this. Like me, Aunt Souten was a bit of a tomboy, however on occasion she did wear skirts and dresses. I owned nothing of the sort. I didn't even own a skort.

While Aunt Souten shoved everything into the suitcase, I grabbed the shoe bag and began to stuff my shoes into it. The only thing me and Keiko matched in was our number of shoes. So, when it came to packing shoes, whoever got the bag first got first rights to stuff as many as she please in there.

I, being such the nice sister I was, began putting only my favorite shoes in there.

"Hey, Emiko, do you have-oh, you do." Keiko said, bursting into my room. "You better be bringing those."

I knew what she was talking about. I had them in my hand, and before she had burst in, I had planned on hiding them. _They_ were black pumps that Keiko had gotten for my birthday one year, and had yet to see the light of day.

"I don't want them to break in the bag." I said, and that seemed like a good reason to me.

"Then wear them tomorrow. I'll let you sit in the front." She said it in a sing song voice. Damn. A sigh escaped me, and I took off the shoes I was currently wearing, putting them in the bag before handing it to her.

"Fine. Here." I said, and glowered at the door when she left.

"You should have hid them when you first started. You knew she was going to come looking for it."

I turned my glower to Aunt Souten. "Don't try to make sense using logic."

"My apologies."

* * *

><p><strong>if you liked it, review. Tell me what you think as Souten being Shippo's wife. I thought they were the cutest things together. XD<strong>


End file.
